Black: Hell's Crimson
by reapersama101
Summary: Heather thought she could save Katie by taking the demon into her and becoming its host. It worked. Katie's safe. The Cullens know that she's done this by Alice's visions and now they want to help the new struggling immortal. EdwardxOC. Rating will change
1. Visions and Heather

I guess it started with my aunt Katie. She was being haunted. And let me tell you this; it scared me as much, if not more, as Katie. Watching my aunt get dragged out of bed was not my idea of a happily ever after. If anything it was as though I was watching a horror movie. I just really hoped that whatever it was…that was it.

We had just run the DVDs and my mom was sobbing her heart out while my dad tried to console her about Katie's haunting. For a moment I was still. I didn't want to rush upstairs, grab that book and do what was needed. But apparently I was the only one willing to do it. My parents knew about that book as did Katie and Micah. Then after a moment I stood up. "Ari? Where are you going?" Mom sniffed to me, her sobs cracked down to only the bare minimum. I turned to look at her and rolled my eyes. "Relax, mom; I'm not possessed." I assured her. She narrowed her eyes at me in a glare and I rolled my eyes again. My mom could be so sensitive. "I'm just gonna go up to bed." I said. Technically I was going up to bed but that didn't mean that I would stay in bed.

As I made it up the stairs I began to calculate how long it would take to get to Katie's house from here. The last tape had been of Katie getting pulled out of bed. Thankfully she was alright. For now. I sighed at my own solemn thoughts and trudged to my bedroom, passing Hunter's nursery on my way up. I blew him a kiss in his crib but didn't linger for too long. The nursery crept me out. Suddenly Jason stepped out from his own bedroom doorway, making me jump and swear. "Jason! What is your issue?" I hissed at him and smacked his arm roughly. He rolled his eyes. Jason had watched the tapes the second we got them in the mail and he was just about as upset as us even though he wouldn't admit it.

"If you want to be such a chicken then fine. Just relax, man. I'm not gonna telekinetically drag you out of your bed late at night." Jason chuckled. But his eyes read fear at the very memory. "You're worried too, aren't you, Jason." I stated. It wasn't a question; I had no doubt about it. He sighed and nodded. "What's gonna happen to Kate?" Jason questioned. I frowned at the question and shook my head. "With the way things are going, she'll end up like the girl we saw on the tape." I breathed and turned my eyes to the ground. Jason flinched visibly at the memory of such a traumatizing event. "I'm going to bed; you should, too." I said to him.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Even if I did, I doubt that I'd be able to get much sleep." He admitted and shoved his hands into his pajama pants pockets. I frowned at this and nodded. "I'm going to try anyways." I lied. I wouldn't be getting much sleep with that book in my hands. "Goodnight," I said to him. He nodded once before heading downstairs. Then he paused halfway down. "I wouldn't do it." He said. I frowned at this. He knew and it was obvious. "That's why I am." I answered and entered my room, shutting my door and heading over to the bookshelf that sat at the foot of my bed, just barely reaching the top of the footboard.

I glanced at the door before reaching my hand into the glass dish on top of the bookshelf. I pulled off the silver cross and gripped it in my hand, enclosing my hand in a fist all around it. I then looked down at the bookshelf. If you only looked at the top two shelves you would only see a bunch of fiction novels. But if you looked only at the top bottom shelves you would never return to my room again. I had a bunch of Wiccan books, sent over to me by a friend who'd found it interesting and had thought them useful for the future. So I trailed my finger along the bottom two shelves, tracing over the binds of the books and attempting to find what had come to mind.

When my finger traced over the thin binding of the slim book, it came out eagerly. There had only been one cast for that book and it had never been thought of as a use. If a priest wouldn't exorcise the bitch, then leave it to the Witch.

**EDWARD:**

Alice giggled from her perch beside me, fondling over the newest installment of the Cullen family. We had discovered him and Rosalie instantly fell in love with the half-breed child. No one could refuse her of the child with the thought of that in mind. Of course Alice had taken up dressing him like mini-Jasper, just to amuse herself. The child really was a beautiful child. His hair was a mass of auburn curls, long enough to not be called Carrot Top. His eyes were a luminescent green, bright to the world. His skin remained pale and unblemished while his small five-year-old physique remained slim and scraggly. Rosalie had named him Evan and she had attached herself to the boy.

I remembered my knowledge from Renesmee. Of course Bella took Renesmee when she left us. No; not us. Me. I sighed at my thoughts and shook my head in my own disapproval. Alice had her mind wandering from outfit to outfit on the child and how to style his hair. For a brief second my face flashed into her mind. She wanted to style his hair like mine. I chuckled from behind my book and shook my head in disbelief. Alice could constantly be amused by fashioning a child.

Then Alice's mind went elsewhere and her entire form went rigid. I held my unnecessary breath as I watched in on the vision. The vision showed merely a set of eyes. They were a cryptic pair of cold hazel eyes, flashing a brilliant ice blue and surrounded by pale luminescent skin. The thick rings of lashes and the thinly arched eyebrows indicated it was a girl. There was slight panic on her face but she kept intact. Suddenly the vision girl went rigid. Not seconds later, her eyes' whites and pupils and irises each faded into an ink black. I flinched at the very mental image of such eyes. Then the girl's head was thrown back and a scream assisted the vision, echoing into our minds. The girl's scream was layered on with a thicker, deadlier voice. It sounded…pure evil.

Thankfully we were both pulled from the vision at that second. Jasper was kneeling before Alice, looking concerned as Esme and Carlisle did so for me. "What did you see, Alice?" Jasper breathed to Alice as he reached forward to stroke her face. She visibly flinched away from his hand, her mind reeling to the memory of the vision. Jasper took on a hurt expression but Alice shook her head to assure him that it wasn't his fault she had flinched. She turned her face to me. "What do you think it means?" Alice asked. For once her voice shook with fear and sadness. "It wasn't any of us." I breathed. "And it wasn't Evan," I assured Rosalie as the thought passed her mind. She sighed in relief.

Rosalie swept up the child in her arms and hugged him close, relieved to hear his future was safe. Evan hugged her back, unsurprisingly. He had taken a motherly attachment to her as she had taken adoration to him. Carlisle seemed concerned with our reactions; concerned for both us and the person we had seen. "It was a girl," Alice blurted out, though her voice kept a wistful drift to it per usual. "She…I don't understand what was happening." Alice admitted and turned to look at me, a voice of pleading in her eyes as she looked to me for help. I shook my head at her. "Neither do I," I admitted reluctantly and sighed in exasperation and grief. This girl…whoever it was, had the future of a horror movie. I pitied her.

**HEATHER:**

I sighed as I kept my feet curled to me on the pay bus. I watched as the landscape passed by quickly, drinking it all in. Though I knew I'd see it on the way back, it was whether I would see it as a human or not. I had no clue what affect this would have; no, I'm lying. I knew just from the words what affect this would have. But I didn't want to just accept the facts that I knew. I held my breath halfway there and let it out for the other half. When the bus came to a halt it was two blocks away from Katie's house. I stepped off the bus, clutching my backpack with one hand and the cross and book in the other. My toes curled at the chill in the air. Whether it was anticipation or the winter I was unsure of.

My teeth gave a ringing chatter before I clenched my jaw to keep myself from chattering. The chill spilt up and down my spine, making me shudder from the cold and fear of the future. As I began to walk I began to wonder just what I would do, how I would do this. Finally I felt the fear of seeing my aunt Katie possessed. It was that state of physique from the video that haunted me. She had stood next to the bed for hours on end before leaving. I doubted most people could do that without batting an eye as she hadn't. Then there were the eyes. Though my parents and, no doubt, Jason had missed them, I had seen them. They had been a pure black; the shade of Hell's crimson. Fear rang through every cell of my body as I finally halted in front of Katie and Micah's house. Hopefully I had gotten here on time.

I headed to the door and hesitated before knocking on the door. It was unsurprising that Micah answered the door but it was surprising that he seemed panicked to have me here. "Heather, no; you can't be here." Micah insisted. I blinked at him. "Relax, Micah," I scoffed and rolled my eyes as I lifted up my hand with the cross and the book in it. But then I was shocked by a voice. It scared me now more than it had ever scared me when I'd had my hand in a cookie jar.

"Who is it, Micah?" Katie breathed. Her voice remained eerily wistful as she spoke. I bowed my head around Micah's form to look at Katie. She was wrapped in her thick white sheets like gauze on a mummy. Her nostrils flared once she saw the cross and book in my hand. "Move, Micah," I growled at him as Katie's form hissed an eerie buzz. Her face contorted with an expression I can only describe as feral; wild. The sheets dropped to expose the gray tank top and the boxer shorts. I frowned at her and shoved Micah aside.

Thankfully he was so shocked by Katie's expression that his build gave way to my feeble shove. _Heather, you can't just attack her. You have to make it come to you. You have to MAKE IT COME TO YOU! _My mind raced at me. I frowned at my own thoughts as my head buzzed. I turned to the end table at the entrance way and settled the book and cross down then dropped my backpack to the opposite side. I kept both in reaching distance. Katie let out a shriek that could put the devil to shame. Her voice was layered on with echoes of the demon's voice. It was obvious it wasn't human and I had never thought it to be. But now this meant that we were dealing with a force greater than mine.

The demon that possessed Kate shoved her feet forward, her hands pumping at her side before she attempted to maul me. I slammed the door shut and moved aside, her form crashing into the door roughly. I used my forearm to pin her against the door and moved in to hiss in her ear. "This. Isn't. Funny." I growled at her. The demon screeched out a hideous, traumatizing laugh at such a sentence. "_I_ found it quite amusing." The demon chuckled, the two voices melding together to create one voice, a sickening voice that echoed to my gut and made me want to wretch. It was then that Katie's body collapsed beneath my arm and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Though I felt concern for her I had greater concerns on my hand. I snatched up the book and cross from the entrance way table.

I wasn't very surprised to find the cross burning into my hand, leaving a puddle mass of putrid liquid as I clutched onto the cross with one hand. I finally gave in and pressed the cross to the side of my neck. I had to let out a sickening screech, horrifying to even my own ears. Thankfully I still had some consciousness but it was waning from the cross. I tossed the book to Micah, who knelt beside Katie's body. "Read…it." I growled at him as I clutched my opposite hand to the one that was pressed against my neck and the cross, burning into my throat. Blood seeped through my fingers and down my front. Micah hesitated before snapping open the book. "What will this do?" Micah asked. "JUST DO IT!" I shouted at him. So he nodded and quickly began to read.

_Demon that possessed that that I know, _

_Let your inner fierceness show._

_Be locked at my mind's shore,_

_And bother humans no more._

_Trouble them to no extent,_

_For in this body you shall be pent._

_Stay locked and weakened,_

_Forever lost._

_And I will willingly be your host._

My head was tossed back as a sting raged through my eyes. I let out a piercing scream, a mixture of my pain and the demon's reluctance. _Belisarius_. That was his name. I knew the instant that my knees collapsed and the cross dropped with a loud clatter. It was obvious I was no longer in my body. I knew his name, his presence and now I knew the extent of my life; forever. I would have to forever host him or have him run free and wild, doing to others what he'd done to my aunt Kate. Thankfully I also knew he was weakened, his abilities no more of his own will. My teeth chattered as my body fell to the wooden floor.

I was relieved as I heard the faint whimpers and sobs of my aunt Kate. I had saved her.

**EDWARD:**

Alice crept a sigh of relief as we all sat in the living room, each called to attention by Alice's despairing vision. I found myself once again locked into a vision of the girl's hazel eyes. This time, though, they were darker. I was relieved that this time her eyes did not change. It was merely fate assuring us that the girl had survived. Survived what, however, remained a mystery to each of us. Carlisle eyed us each as he remained settled on the loveseat. I sat on the piano's bench along with Emmett while Rosalie held Evan on the couch with Alice at her side and Jasper to hers. Esme was to Carlisle's side as I yet again found myself a loner in the family.

"What happened?" Carlisle inferred as he heard Alice's reaction. "The girl's alright." I answered for Alice. Carlisle gave a soft smile though his concern and intrigue peered through. I knew more than anyone that he wished to look over the girl, to discover what had happened. "Describe the vision, Alice, please." Carlisle asked. Alice hadn't told him of the vision yet and now that we knew she was safe, Alice felt free to inform him. "There was the girl. The vision was narrowed in on her eyes so I don't know the other features of the girl. She had…hazel eyes, I think." Alice said, a small smile playing at her lips. The girl's eyes had been, no doubt, the color of her eyes when she had been human.

"But then something happened. Her eyes just went black and she let out…this horrifying scream." Alice finally added. I frowned at remembering this. Anyone would be traumatized by that scream. Carlisle looked down, his face thoughtful as he wondered over the information. Then Alice spoke up. "She's alright but I think she's in some kind of half-possessed state." Alice said. Carlisle looked up at this, his face blank but his eyebrows rose. Then he did something very surprising in a situation such as this. He smiled. It was not a very happy smile but one that indicated he knew what had happened. I was shocked by his thoughts as they raced into memories of exorcists, fire, and other jumbled thoughts. "Please explain, Carlisle," I requested.

Carlisle nodded his compliance. "Years ago, demons were very common in households. Not every exorcist could handle them so they requested the assistance of other beings; Witches. The Witches created a cast or a spell to expel the demons. But the spell had a flaw. If a Witch was not practiced or strong enough then she would die or be overwhelmed. The demons were all so powerful there was no other choice than to act as hosts to them and expel them of their powers." Carlisle explained. I think everyone was a small bit taken aback by this information. "So you're saying that this girl…is a Witch?" Emmett asked for each of us, ever the ice-breaker. "Yes," Carlisle said. "And if she truly is still alive and not overwhelmed then she is a very powerful one at that." Carlisle said. "But I think that this should not put a wrench in our plans. We still have to leave this town and move onto the next." Carlisle reminded us and sighed. I sighed as well and nodded my compliance.

"I truly hope she had a good reason to cast such a spell." Carlisle breathed, mostly to himself.

**HEATHER:**

"I think we should take her to a hospital."

I blinked my eyes awake from where I was, splayed out on the couch. Somehow my form had remained intensely stiff though. I found my neck and two hands both stiff and upon inspection I found them wrapped thickly with gauze. Even with the thick bandages blood managed to seep to the surface. There was a thick blanket on me, shielding me from the cold. "I saw what happened, Kate. That demon went into HER!" Micah's voice announced. I blinked several times before glancing around, searching for the source. I froze when I found him. The urge was feral and unwelcome to admit the least. I had the most powerful urge to charge at him and attack him. The most uncomfortable thing was that it was the urge to do so for entertainment and joy.

So I remained in my seat, staring at Micah as I struggled to keep back the urge. He froze when he saw me and recognized the behavior. It was that of Katie when she had been caught on the tape. Katie froze as well, having seen the video. After a few moments the urge was suppressed and I allowed myself off of the couch. Micah, however, still suspected me of being possessed. "Get out of her," Micah growled. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Relax, Micah. The spell worked." I assured him as I struggled to my feet. Micah froze again and narrowed his eyes at me in suspicion. "What spell?" Micah asked. "Well, I was a little concerned about whether it'd work or not with you reading it but seeing as it was directed at me it seemed to have worked." I admitted absently. "But the spell; the one that you said? It worked." I announced and gave a feeble shrug. Micah still seemed suspicious. "Where is it?" He asked.

I jabbed a thumb at the center of my chest. "In me," I answered with a shrug. "Then how come you aren't attacking us or killing Katie or me?" Micah asked. I frowned at him. "I have better control than that." I said and rolled my eyes at such a stupid question. "It's inside me but all powers are ceased, all consciousness gone from it. It just…has some downsides." I said. Micah, thankfully, didn't ask what the downsides were. Instead he came up to me and hugged me. "Thank you," He said. Katie smiled and rushed to join the hug. She too thanked me. "We really should get those checked out." Micah admitted as he glanced at the appendages around my neck and hands. I waved it off though stiffly. "Nah, these aren't that bad." I said. "What happened?" Micah asked. "Do you honestly think a demon can touch a cross?" I asked rhetorically.

Micah thought for a moment before shaking his head. "So…you won't be able to touch anything religious?" He asked. I nodded affirmative and he sighed. "What does your family think of what you were doing?" Katie asked. I frowned at this. "Only Jason knows and I'd rather keep it that way." I said. "But won't they be concerned when you try to attack them in their sleep?" Katie asked. I rolled my eyes again. "I have more control than that." I repeated. Katie frowned at me sternly. "Not that you didn't," I added quickly. Micah chuckled at the exchange. He went over to sit on the couch.

"Now I just have to deal with those damn demon abilities and that damn demon." I said. I turned my eyes down to my hands and their tan appendages. "I don't think I should take on too much right away, though. I just want out of here." I said. Katie frowned at me. "It's not that you aren't welcome…" She started but had no other way to say it. "It's just that he's not welcome," I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "I know, Kate." I said. "Just don't kill anyone." Katie warned me. I frowned at her. "Oh, that's a pleasant goodbye." I muttered sarcastically and headed over to the entrance way. I glanced down at my feet.

When I was finally out of there with all but the cross in my hands (which I had stuffed into my backpack as quickly as I could) it was still slightly cold out. I gave a small shudder at the cold before giving a yawn. It must've been only a few hours since I had arrived. I was not going to enjoy going home.

"Where were you?" Mom asked. I was still suppressing the urge to choke her. "I was over at Jenna's." I lied. Jenna was my made-up friend. I told my parents I went over to her house when I was actually doing something bad. This counted. "Oh, well," Mom muttered as she went back to cooking the turkey. "I think I'm gonna skip out on dinner tonight." I said. Mom looked crushed as I said this but I couldn't take it back. I really didn't want to end up killing everyone. "Alright," She muttered reluctantly. "Oh, your father called a priest for Katie's house." Mom choked out. I frowned at her. "They got rid of it." I told her. Mom frowned at me instantly. "How?" She asked. I shrugged. "They just did. They were out walking and told me about it." I lied swiftly. Mom shrugged it off with a smile forming on her mouth.

I was going to hide out for a couple of days before heading back to school. I didn't want to make a mass murder.

**EDWARD:**

I wrinkled my nose in distaste at the latest town. Halo, Michigan. It had no rain, yet no sun, no snow. It was always…cloudy. It was a very depressing sight if I'd ever seen one. And now, yet again, we were isolated at a farther region of the town. We were buried deep within the forests, an old encrypted mansion having been brought up and remodeled by Esme herself. I was quite proud of my mother. She is ever the architect. She was proud as well as she eyed her house. It was a beautiful mansion with no less, no more than three cylindrical towers and cone tops. The windows were replenished, replaced and shone brightly against the moss-covered brick walls that Esme had decided to keep. She said it gave it a bit of "nature". It was quite appealing as the doors and windows had all been replaced yet the basic structure was never touched or harmed. It was a very strong, very durable house. The door was a pair of mahogany double doors with a large brass knocker in the shape of the Cullen crest.

The windows each had the lattice on them, giving them an old-age tale. I found myself instantly attracted to this house. Sure enough there was a half-done greenhouse in the back of the house. Esme must've been creating it and hasn't finished yet. Knowing her, it will be done by tomorrow. The canvas of trees that surrounded the house and gravel driveway and pathway was an eerie reminder of our dear Forks. I was a bit saddened to have moved from there however a new beginning was needed. Emmett abruptly clapped me on the shoulder as I admired the house. "Ya gonna take up a new girl here, Eddie boy?" He asked. I truly did not like that nickname; it did the name that my parents gave me shame. "Don't call me that, Emmett." I hissed at him with a glare. Emmett rolled his eyes and backed away, his hands held up in mock surrender.

I frowned at my brother as I returned to adore the sight of the house. "I call a tower!" Emmett cried out and was off in a flash of white. Alice huffed with annoyance. "I want to feel like a princess, Jasper. Let's call a tower!" She announced and grabbed Jasper's hand. Though with a playful reluctance, he still managed to keep up to speed with her sound-barrier-breaking pace. Rosalie smirked at the three as she held Evan in her arms. "What do you think, Evan? Do you want a tower too?" She cooed to the child. He stuck out his tongue and shook his head. Rosalie pouted which only made the child smile and nod. "Yay, now we can be a happy fairytale family!" She cried out in childish playfulness. Then she spotted my mocking glare and pursed her lips. "Shut it, Mason," She quipped before she and Evan, too, were off.

I was left alone outside as Esme and Carlisle had already gone to roam the house and the property. I was quite happy with my solitude. I was used to being alone. Though Bella had been a refreshing company and my love, we both found that our life in the afterlife was not the same. It was no longer a romantic love and so we drifted…and we drifted…until our love became last priority. Now she lives down in Alaska with Renesmee and is searching to be a good mother while Jacob managed to follow along. That mutt better keep his hands off of my daughter.

Now Bella is no longer my wife or my romantic love; she has turned to family yet not my other half. We were not meant to be. Rosalie was just a bit miffed at the fact that Bella had taken Renesmee but then Evan was found, just wandering on all fours. It was odd to find a baby with the same scent as Renesmee yet it was bound to happen; Rosalie and Evan were meant to meet. I turned my face to the door and frowned at the open door. They were never going to learn, were they? I chuckled at my grandfatherly thoughts and headed inside, pulling the door shut behind me. The inside of the house was beautiful; a perfect mansion for a fairytale. There was a wrought iron balcony winding its way around the outer ends of both staircases that framed the front lobby.

Though there were many doorways, each antiquely beautiful, they all melded together as I spotted the one thing that would keep me existing to my extent. A large piano-shaped tan dust cover was set against the right staircase, just enough room left for the bench and then giving a spacious amount of room for the hallway leading to the kitchen. I made my way over to my favorite instrument and whipped off the dustcover. Though it was meant to distract the dust away from the actual surface of the piano, it still gave off a staggering amount of dust. The surface of the baby grand piano was sleek, shining black and waxed perfectly. I settled down on the black velvet covered bench and stroked my fingers over the keys for a reminiscent touch. It was familiar on my fingers, from even before my afterlife.

And with a final stroke…I began to play.

**HEATHER:**

I found myself distracting myself from the pounding headache in the highest point in my house; the attic. For an odd reason that I had no doubt been Belisarius's, I found myself attached to the highest point in the house. My mind was wandering from every street corner to every inch of every house, searching for victims of my entertainment. My head was staggering, tripping over itself in the act as my mind split every few seconds to go different directions at once. I craved amusement like never before and that amusement just so happened to involve blood and torture. More than often, I found myself intrigued with outdoors, attics, higher floors, and basements.

This made me come to the conclusion that these areas were the "lairs" of Belisarius. This did not comfort my human side. I was scared, if I have to admit it. I was scared that…this demon would take me on a never-ending nightmare. I was scared that I'd end up torturing these people as Belisarius had with Katie. I had taken on a big cause at such a young and weak age that it left me little resistance. _Who else was going to do it? _My mental journey came to a screeching halt as this thought reminded me. Though my temples pounded with every bit of sickness that had devoured me with this demon I found myself constantly aware that I had done the correct thing, the right thing, and the best thing.

I had sacrificed myself for my aunt, for the woman that had helped raise me, that had been my mom's little sister. Katie is a good woman, will be a good woman. She's happily pre-engaged (I still laugh at that one) to Micah. This was yet another reason that I was glad to have taken the demon; I saw what Belisarius had in store for Micah and I would never let that happen now.

My mind was wrenched away from my thoughts as I heard a slight creak at the hatch of the attic. I whipped my head to the presence and found myself just mere feet away from a possible victim. Jason blinked tiredly at me. It had to be around three in the morning. "What are you doing up here?" Jason asked as I whipped my sight to the floorboards in front of me. "It's…comfy." I half-admitted to my brother. Jason frowned at me (well, even more so) and looked me up and down. I was in my baggy gray sweatpants with a black camisole and a pair of thick gray bootie slippers. "You…did it?" He choked out and raised his chin high. I refrained from informing him that this would only give me a better aim at his throat. I nodded slowly as I returned my gaze to his. "I did," I breathed. Jason turned to look at the ground and just a small bit of my urge to kill him faded away slowly.

"What does it feel like?" Jason asked. I frowned at this question. "Like I want to kill every person that I look at," I admitted to him and stayed, watching for his reaction. He remained blank and emotionless. "Do you want to kill me right now?" He asked. The question was barely a whisper, barely a breath. I contemplated over telling him for a beat. Finally, I decided on honesty. "Very much so," I answered truthfully. "But that's not me, Jason. That's Belisarius." I reminded him. He gave a small bit of a bitter smirk. "'Belisarius'?" He questioned. "The demon's name, Jay; his name is Belisarius." I informed him. He would be stupid if he didn't already know that. The demon's name was now in the same knowledge as how to breathe, how to blink, how to open my eyes.

"I'm gonna be taking off some time at school." I informed him. Even to my own ears, my voice sounded nonchalant. Jason nodded as though I was merely talking about skipping school for a doctor's appointment he already knew I had. "I kind of guessed that," He confirmed. I rolled my eyes at his own nonchalance. As much as I wanted us to take this seriously, it was hard to. Taking this seriously would mean accepting this and he obviously wasn't prepared for that. Jason reached up to scratch behind his ear and took in a breath through his nose. The oddest urge occurred to me to rip off his nose and ears. I finally managed to suppress the urge. "Katie tried to resist," I informed Jason. He looked at me. He hadn't known she'd had any conscious thought of it. For all we knew, the resistance was subconscious; her mind telling the other mind to get the fuck out. I was just trying to tell Belisarius that right now.

"Go to bed, Heath," Jason said finally and then took his leave. I nodded and reached down. I pulled up the collapsible stairs and closed the hatch, engulfing myself in darkness. It was scary that I could still see in the dark, that I knew just where to go though it was pitch black. And again, my mind wandered off. When I finally fell asleep, I dreamed of those people.

**EDWARD:**

The family had stayed up last night; Rosalie had watched Evan sleep, Emmett and Jasper had played video games in the den, I had played the piano, Carlisle had studied, Esme had planned her greenhouse, Jasper had also read and Alice had…she had tried to focus on the girl. It had occurred to her mere minutes ago that all of her visions were connected to people who would occur in our life, people who would enter our life and play a key part. Bella had played a key part in having been my first true love and bearing my child. I still saw Renesmee from time to time however not so often. We more often wrote letters and e-mailed each other. Bella and I barely ever talked however when we did it was never heartless, never cold or angry as I had once suspected it would be. No; it was somehow comfortable.

I had heard news that Bella was seeing another vampire. Somehow I never felt this to be odd or hurtful; it wasn't anything, really. Eventually, after mindless hours of no one having sex (thank God), it was time to get ready for school. We could've gotten dressed and prepared easily enough within seconds however Alice was ever the persistent one in having chosen our outfits during the night as she had found herself with little visions of the girl. None of her visions gave anymore features of the girl yet you could tell by her eyes what emotion she felt. During the night they had always been closed though we would often see snippets of people being tortured. This was the mind of the demon, we decided.

Though Alice found herself constantly disturbed by the gore and torture, she was more concerned with the girl than possible victims. She had a heavy emphasis on "possible". None of them were decided and gratefully, by this morning the girl had kept her mind persistent on keeping peace and not giving into the demon's ridiculous urges.

I managed to find my room easily enough. It was the first door on the landing, just in the center behind the railing that separated the two staircases. Sure enough Alice had set me an outfit on the bed. That sneaky pixie had even added in my underwear. I frowned as I changed into my pair of dark blue boxer-briefs and then pulled on the set of designer jeans and a pair of navy blue socks that matched the underwear. If I refused to wear the outfit, Alice would give me hell then Jasper would toy with my emotions. I found myself pulling on a thick black V-necked sweater soon enough. I rolled up the sleeves to my elbows and reached up to run a hand through my hair before pulling on the old-looking black tennis shoes. I finally managed to head over to my dresser where I had unpacked earlier in a break between sets on the piano.

I pulled out the silver chain choker that Bella had gotten me once before on our anniversary. I clipped the choker behind my head and set out with my black backpack swung delicately my shoulder. I planned to study the newer pieces that I had in my backpack and whilst they were new to me, they were old to the world. I was halfway down the stairs when Alice's vision occurred to her. The girl's eyes were open; she was awake. The vision snapped between her eyes to the front of a house. Though we might've been concerned, it was obvious it was her home. The vision snapped and quipped a bit before finally landing on the sight of an old wooden room with an arched ceiling. It was an empty attic. The girl was facing the single round window as she remained huddled in the center of the attic. Her legs were covered in gray sweats and her chest was only barely covered by a black camisole, making the cold air raise gooseflesh on her arms and shoulders. The vision was of her back so we had no clue as to her facial features but we did see her long hair. It was a head of jet-black hair that could put Alice's hair to shame. Her arms and shoulders were a frail, delicate ghostly white.

The vision again forwarded to where she was standing and facing the walls. The girl appeared to be clawing at the walls. The smallest faint scent of rust entered the room, the scent that I recognized as a human's take on blood. It was accompanying the vision. I could see the crimson droplets dripping down her chin. She was biting her lip so hard that it was bleeding out and yet the feral screams were still there, muffled though heard of. Eventually the girl stopped clawing at the walls and instead turned to face the rest of the room, sliding down the wall and huddling there, whining and whimpering at the loss of outside contact. Annoyingly, her facial features were clouded over by her hair. But I could just barely make out the sight of her almond-shaped lips bleeding, the ghastly red dripping down the corners of her mouth and down her chin before settling on her collarbone and trailing down from there. It was amazing the amount of blood that was seeping from her.

Alice gave a whimper as we were both retracted from the vision. I was surprised to find that I was no longer on the staircase but instead on the ground, facing the ceiling, just below the spot where I had been. Esme gave a replay quickly of what had happened. I had quite ungracefully toppled over the railing and fallen to the ground. Esme was a bit scared of what the vision had done to us. And as I looked to see what had happened to Alice, I found her huddled on the ground in an imitation of the girl's own posture from the vision. Jasper was by her side, soothing her as Alice too realized the change in stance.

I pulled myself to my feet. "What was the vision of?" Carlisle questioned from the top of the stairway, just in front of my room. I looked up at him. "She's struggling," I answered for Alice. Alice blinked and glanced around, confused as to how she'd gotten on the ground. Carlisle frowned at us. "She's locked herself away in her attic and she's struggling from her lack of civilization." I explained. Carlisle frowned and gripped onto the railing from his spot. He was struggling over whether to go to the house and help the poor girl or to stay put and to watch what happens. His medical curiosity was winning over with observation as his conscience curiosity was willing to go help. I found myself unwilling to help her as well. She was bleeding a lot but to us it did not smell appetizing in the least; if anything it made us feel a bit nauseous.

"Her blood smells to us like it would to a human," I informed Carlisle. He seemed instantly intrigued by this as his eyebrows shot to the sky. "It doesn't smell very good," Alice agreed. This was the exact opposite of what she had said to Bella. This made me chuckle the slightest bit. "I assume it wouldn't; the blood of a demon is now mixed in with hers and so it would smell normal to any human yet it would smell the same to us." Carlisle informed us. I frowned at this as it made sense in my mind. "She has an endless amount of blood." I sighed as I said this. It truly was ridiculous the amount of blood she had outspoken. Carlisle nodded. "Now that she is immortal, she will need an endless amount of blood." Carlisle said. I think everyone stopped breathing at this. None of us had come to the conclusion that she was immortal.

"So…she'll live forever?" Emmett asked. Carlisle nodded solemnly. "If she does not then her demon will be released and more bloodthirsty than ever. It's all or nothing with this. She chose to take the risk and will act as host for as long as she is allowed, which is an infinite amount. If she is ever to be killed, which is unlikely then the demon will be free and wreak havoc on us all. The apocalypse, if you must." Carlisle stated. His nonchalance was very disturbing, not matching the words he spoke. He was talking about the end of the world as though he were wondering aloud what to hunt for lunch. "What about the other demons?" I asked Carlisle. "Are their hosts still alive?" I asked. Carlisle tilted his head, his eyes darting to the ceiling in thought. He was wondering if there had been any sight of them.

"Well, I'd assume so. I don't believe we've had the end of the world just yet." Carlisle chuckled. I refrained from flinching at such a comment. This part of Carlisle was eerie to say the least. "We've got to get to school but we'll see you later." Alice announced our escape from such a creepy part of Carlisle that we rarely saw. I followed the others willingly with my backpack perched on my back. When I finally climbed into my silver Aston Martin, my mind was attached to the sight of the girl's blood. Though it was similar to a scene from a gory horror movie, one of the scariest, it was all the more real. It was frightening how real it was. We were dealing with demons, witches and the possibility of immortality outside of shape shifters and vampire ranges.

Carlisle must've known this for as long as his demon hunting days yet he had never spoken a word of this to us, never mention immortals outside of our race. I could hear Alice's thoughts from her Porsche ahead of me. She was scared for the girl and of the girl. She was frightened that the demon would engulf the girl and was afraid that the demon would attack bystanders and set us off our diet with the blood. She was more afraid of the first however. From her attachment to her visions, more so than I could ever feel, she knew that the girl was in this town. She also knew that the girl was trying her hardest and she was attempting at keeping the peace, at trying to not kill those around her though it would mean less pain. The girl was attempting to save lives. For now, she was succeeding.

**HEATHER:**

Claw marks lined the wooden walls of the attic along with the floors and blood constantly stained each part of the attic. It seemed as though a rabid animal had attacked someone here. My lip was no longer bleeding and though the demonic urges inside of me were strong, I was learning to keep them at a suppressible level. I was managing to refrain. Were there any bodies on the floor? No. Were there any haunted houses in the neighborhood? None that weren't false. I was quite proud of myself. Meanwhile, my clothes were utterly ruined. They were both torn from having caught onto jagged edges from my laps around the attic and they were bloodstained from my lip.

I was grateful that mom had already taken Hunter to the daycare and my parents had both gone off to work. I wouldn't have to pass anyone if I decided to take a shower. But for now, I collapsed on the floor. I don't understand whether I wanted to go to sleep or to just keep my sore body still. I do know, however, that once I collapsed, I collapsed into a puddle of my blood that was still fresh. The blood stained the side of my face, the strands of my hair, filled my ear and wet my shoulder and neck. I was bound to look a scene from a horror movie.

I frowned as I caught sight of my rose-colored reflection. In the crimson liquid, I found my eyes to be the reddest part of me, making me look insanely morbid and eerie. "I have to get up," I reminded myself. My breath flushed ripples in the blood. "I have to take a shower. I have to…" I didn't know what I had to do. I had to go back to school. I couldn't just stay isolated forever. I had to go out in public again, see my family, etc. I couldn't just stay up here forever and still feel every bit of the urge to kill, to torture, to stain, to make everything unholy.

An odd part of me, a part that was still human and still moral, wanted to go to church and have a priest baptize me just to watch me burn. It was a strange part. I think it was the oddest part of me. I forced myself to my feet before kicking down the hatch and climbing down the ladder. I didn't think that my feet would stain the floor but they did. The soles of my booties were stained with hell's water. I pulled off my booties so they wouldn't stain and just left them in the center of hallway. I dragged my feet to the bathroom, forcing my soles onto the ice cold tiles. It wasn't very long before I was stripped and under the hot water of my shower. I sighed in pure exhilaration and tilted my head to the side that was covered in blood. I watched as the blood was specked clean with the water, edging away from my skin and hair. After a while I was finished cleaning myself and pulled myself out of the shower. A scream echoed through the halls and I just barely released my smile of pleasure at such a sound. It sounded deadly beautiful to my new unholy ears.

My mom had found the blood. "What, mom?" I called out the bathroom. My voice sounded eerie, wistful and odd to my own ears. "Heather, what is this? Is this a sick joke?" Mom screeched as she pointed a jagged, sharp-nailed finger at the bloody footsteps. "Oops," I muttered jokingly to myself. But that scream that my mom had given out made it worth while. For now, I was satisfied. "What is wrong with you, Heather?" Mom cried out. I realized quickly that I was still grinning. "Nothing; I'm just…happy. I mean, that's a bit disturbing but I guess…" How was I gonna explain this? "Food coloring got everywhere. I made Jen a batch of blood-water and I guess I stepped in it or something." I lied swiftly. My voice was still eerily calm. "Halloween is coming up, after all." I added. My voice was quiet. I was slightly afraid of my mother not believing this yet my voice could convince anyone. Mom finally nodded. "Clean it up and then we'll talk about why you're home when you should be in school." Mom demanded, her strength and motherly order in her voice yet again.

I sighed and headed to my room to find my clothes. I pulled out one of my lacy blue thongs and pulled it on. It had been a dare that my friend Jeanette from our last town had given to me. She had told me that if I wore it then she would give me fifty bucks. I still believe I have that fifty bucks. And though it felt like a permanent wedgie, it also made me feel sexy. And with my new unholy mind, this could satisfy me. I pulled out a black and red lacy bra (this had been a present from my perverted cousin from my dad's side) and then buckled it gently behind my back. I was reminded of the Exorcist and how the girl had done the crab-walk. I'm too afraid to find out if I can do that. After I was finished with my underwear I took a look in the mirror. The blood was gone from my skin, washed off, and now my skin lay perfectly white and almost gray. My ink-black hair was still wet but drying quickly. I finally pulled on my blue Babydoll Super-Girl t-shirt and a pair of old weekend jeans.

When I was finished combing through my hair and pulling on a pair of socks I headed out and downstairs to grab the cleaning supplies. As I scrubbed at the footprints and the rusty scent reached my nostrils I flinched. I had tortured myself for hours on end and now…I was going to end up going out in public. But not before I was ready to. I would wait at least a week before I went back out in public. I had to find ways to satisfy myself without murder before I could go out in public.

And as I finished, I found myself hoping Halloween would come quicker. The holiday of screams…

**EDWARD:**

It was lunchtime by the time that I found his thoughts. I hadn't discovered them until lunchtime because I had been so distracted by my own family's thoughts and those of the ecstatic welcome committee's. He was sitting at a table with jocks and poets alike. It was odd not to see cliques but rather ordinary groups of friends. He smiled and joked with his friends but his mind spoke morbid thoughts. It was all in green and I could tell that it was from a tape. He was thinking of scenes from a tape and it appeared that they were in night-vision. He was thinking of a woman being ripped out of bed by her leg and her screams. Then the night-vision was gone but it was still from a tape. It was of a YouTube black and white video of a girl lying in her bed. Black spots were rapidly appearing at the edges of her mouth and eyes and it was obvious that she was burning alive from the inside out. It was of a haunting.

The two girls had the haunting in common. Then finally his mind darted to that of a girl in…an attic. It was our mystery girl in full view. Though she was distressed and it was dark, it was obvious she was beautiful; more so than other girls.

_"What are you doing up here?" The boy had asked. The girl turned her head to the floorboards so quickly that I was concerned she'd snap her neck. "It's…comfy." She hesitated before saying the final word. She was distressed and struggling and it was clear to see that her temples were throbbing. The girl was beautiful to say the least; in no way was she ordinary or average. Her hair was just as jet-black, if not more, than the dark around her. Her bright, hazel eyes were slightly dimmed from the demon that lay within her and yet they still shone bright, flashing an electric blue every now and then. She wore the same outfit from Alice's vision. Her lips were the same almond shape and her nose was a perfect small size, shaped like an upside-down diamond. Her face was slim and scared but it took nothing from her beauty. "You…did it?" The boy asked. The girl nodded slowly before looking up at the boy. Her expression was so scared and struggling, so much in pain that it was devastating. "I did," She breathed just so barely that the boy almost missed it. _

_ "What does it feel like?" the boy asked curiously. The girl kept her gaze on his, hesitating. "Like I want to keep every person that I look at," She admitted as her eyes darted over the boy's face to observe his reaction. _

The boy stopped thinking about this as his eyes darted to his friend who'd said something. The woman, the dead woman and his sister were all connected by what was now in his sister by her own free will. "What happened?" Rosalie asked from across the table. I frowned at her. She had seen me staring at the boy. She knew that I wasn't gay so she knew that I was listening to his thoughts. And according to her, by my reaction, it was something very interesting. "The boy knows who our mystery witch is." I breathed to her, to keep from eavesdroppers. "He's her sister," I informed her. She looked partially shocked at this and partially annoyed. "Damn," She said. "So, we gonna pay the girly a visit?" Emmet asked as he wrinkled his nose in distaste at his food. I frowned at him. I was wondering if we should. She wouldn't know who we were and we couldn't do much to help her. "There's no reason to," I said. For once I was sounding like Rosalie's old self.

The boy abruptly turned his head to face our table. He frowned at us and sent a glare our way. Whatever his friend had said, we had missed it and it might have been important. He was wondering now why we were talking about his sister and how we knew. The boy's friend was a lip-reader and a damn good one at that. "Damn," I muttered as I turned to face my tray. The boy wouldn't approach us right now. He wanted to have a little "chat" with us to keep us away from his sister. He was very protective of his sister. "Who is that, anyways?" I muttered. "Jason Bedford; we have P.E. together. He's alright," Emmett said and shrugged it off. "He does have a sister but says that she has pneumonia and can't make it to school for a while." He said. Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and I each looked at Emmett with glares. This was key information that could've saved us time. Emmett noticed our glares and rolled his eyes. "In this town, it's always freezing out. It wouldn't be very odd that she got pneumonia." Emmett reasoned. Well, that excused him. But still, I knew for a fact that the girl was Jason's sister. "What's her name?" Alice asked eagerly. She wanted to see the girl and possibly play the role of a nurse if need be. "Heather, I think," Emmett said. Alice wrinkled her nose in distaste. Heather was usually the name of a snob.

Alice was wrenched away from her thoughts suddenly by a vision. This time it was fully of the girl, though her head was down. Her thick black hair curtained her face but her features were clear. She was walking through the hallway of the school with her backpack strung on her back. She tucked a part of her hair behind her right ear to reveal her eyes with three piercings at the tip and three more at the bottom. She wore a black camisole with a "slimming" gray tunic cardigan left open with the belt hanging loose along with a pair of black jeans and a pair of gray "booties" (this is in Alice's words). Alice was impressed by her fashion and lack of fashion. The girl's hazel eyes abruptly looked up, frightening us as it appeared as though she were looking straight at us.

Alice was grinning after we got out of the vision, despite the frightening last bit. The girl was coming back to school by—"Next week," She announced. "We're going to have the girl here by Monday." Alice squealed. She was already planning to be friends with the girl. This would be a very different friendship from what Alice missed of Bella because of the girl's…uh, lifespan. But all the same, Alice would become friends with a girl that she knew would be connected to our family forever. This girl would be family to Alice.

**A/N: ****I don't own Twilight or Paranormal Activity. PLEASE REVIEW. **


	2. The Mall and Belisarius

Jason is two years older than me at the age of seventeen. But he won't be seventeen forever. I'll be fifteen forever. He and I barely have a brother/sister relationship. We help each other when needed; ignore each other when in public, and all that. We play video games together, joke together, take care of Hunter together, etc. I guess we have a better relationship than most but that doesn't mean that we're close.

So how Jason is helping me is a big deal. For the next few days, he spent hours on end up in the attic with me to help train me to be around people. And as it slowly became easier, Jason decided to bring me downstairs. It would be first meal that I had to have with my family, with other people and not in isolation. It was Saturday night when Jason suggested it.

"You have to come downstairs." Jason ordered. I frowned at him. He had just gotten to the mouth of the attic hatch and was now standing there before me. "You need to be around more people than just one." He reminded me. If I was going to go out in public then I had to be around more than a few people at a time so I had to practice. "Tomorrow I'm taking you to the mall." Jason informed me. I looked at Jason in shock and anger. But I couldn't be angry at him. Jason had helped me and was trying to help me. So I had to try and comply. I nodded and stood from where I was. I was still wrapped in a ball in my usual spot in front of the window, watching people pass by and trying to restrain from bursting out the window or down the stairs to go and murder them.

I had changed into at least a suitable outfit. I was still wet from my daily shower. I took showers at least once a day now because of the blood that constantly got around. But now the blood was scarce and if there was even any blood it was only a few drops. But this time, my hands had bled. So on the walls along with the scratch marks were droplets of blood. I was changed into a pair of old, raggedy jeans with jagged cuts and holes in them, along with a black T-shirt. My hair was tied into a pair of pigtails on either shoulder. I followed Jason down the ladder into the second floor hallway.

"Ah! You finally got out the hobo in our attic!" Dad joked as he saw us. I frowned at him. I wanted to hear him scream, not laugh. Maybe if I shoved a snake in the pot he was boiling…NO! I had to refrain from doing anything like I had in the past few days. I'd satisfied myself with merely making them scream from practical jokes like fake (or real, whatever) insects and snakes in their shoes or clothes. They found my antics disturbing but some of them laughed it off. I never pulled a joke like that on Hunter. Knowing that child, he would eat it. I didn't want to poison my baby brother.

Jason rolled his eyes and took his seat at the dining table. I took mine next to him. I didn't want to talk if it meant talking like how Kate had once talked; with her voice layered onto a thicker, eviler voice. I didn't want to talk if it meant that I'd be risking their lives. I merely sighed away most of my thoughts and waited for food to be served. "What's wrong, baby?" Mom asked me in a concerned voice. "Are you still sick?" She asked. I shrugged it off. I'd told her and my family I'd caught pneumonia from outside and so I was excused from school that week.

"Some of the new kids were, uh, asking about you again." Jason told me as he served himself a pork chop. I frowned at him. He had already informed me that the new kids somehow knew of my demon-possession and he thought that they weren't…well, human. Of course with demons in this world, I didn't know what to think anymore. He told me they were abnormally beautiful and one had stared at him for a long time before snapping out of it. I suggested he was gay but Jason refused to accept that. This meant that they were still asking about me. This meant that they were confirming that they knew all about me.

"You're gonna talk to them when you get back to school, right?" Jason asked nonchalantly. He was asking if I was going to confront them. I nodded my head affirmative. "Have you gone mute, baby? You'd usually be babbling your little head off by now. I think that attic's driven you insane." Mom joked. I shrugged to her. "You shouldn't be spending so much time in that attic. Those…creatures like to hang around in attics." Dad reminded me. He was referring to Belisarius and demons like him. I frowned at my dad before serving myself some food. I wanted to choke him, to ring his neck and hear his choked cries of protest and mom's screams of horror. Jason would try to pry me off but I wouldn't—NO! _Stop it, Heather. You are doing so well. You have a clean slate and it will stay that way. YOU WILL NOT KILL. _My mind reminded me. I didn't want to kill so I wouldn't. Jason could see my struggle so he sighed in slight disappointment. I carefully picked at my food, concentrating on my food instead of those around me.

Now that this demon was inside of me I would never be able to socialize. I wouldn't be able to socialize right, at least. I finished my food last, after everyone had gone out to their own activities. "Come play Halo with me," Jason suggested pointedly after I had taken care of my plate. I nodded briefly before following him to the living room. Hunter was on the play mat, playing with his blocky trucks and pretending that his building blocks were something to be picked up by the tote truck. I sat on the ground in front of the TV with Jason at my side as he shoved the Halo game into his 360. He sent me a pointed look before we began playing. I found the shouts in the gory game oddly comforting.

After a while I was ready to sleep peacefully with my fill of screams. I would have to end up getting a mix tape or something of screams in order to satisfy myself. I headed to my own room for once instead of the attic. I was making progress and for the first time in a week, I was happy.

My brother had saved everyone's lives.

It was Sunday. I was going to the mall today. Jason and I were going to pull hundreds of peoples' lives at risk. So, I, at least, decided that I should look cute. I was positive to wear black in case of blood. I wore a black camisole along with a metallic silver off-the-shoulder sweater and a pair of dark jeans. I pulled on my gray booties and decided to wear them out despite the red soles. The blood was dried so they would no longer track it around.

I pulled my hair into a high ponytail, showing of the six silver hoops I had in either of my ears. I grabbed my black long-strapped crocheted purse that held my Mad Hatter clutch wallet in it and all of my money. Thankfully my iPod, my old black Razor cell phone, and several of my hair-ties were in there. I was set to go as I strung the long strap diagonally over my chest so that the bag hit my right hip constantly. As I glanced down I noticed that my hands were still scratched and scarred from the other day. I pulled on a pair of black nylon gloves over my hands and rolled my sweater's sleeves over them.

Hopefully no blood would get on my sweater. I looked at myself in the mirror. Even though I looked the same as I had before I was definitely different in my eye color. My irises had shifted from a silvery hazel to a darker grey, despite the bright flashes that usually happened when the light caught my eyes. I had a thin black line going horizontally on my bottom lip, just barely noticeable, from when I'd bit my lip.

I headed over to my shelf, ignoring the top two shelves and heading directly to the Wiccan section. I pulled out one book from the top and the one that I wanted. It was just a simple spell book but I didn't want Jason, much less my parents, to know that. I pulled off the cover from the horror novel that I sometimes read when I had trouble sleeping and placed it on the hardcover spell book. Thankfully my spell book was disguised easily enough. I slid the book into my purse and replaced the horror novel in the book shelf backwards so that my mom wouldn't find out if she investigated.

I closed my bedroom door behind me as I made my way down the second floor hallway. Jason was waiting at the front door. "We're meeting some of the guys there." He informed me. I frowned at him. I didn't want to socialize with his friends but I couldn't deny him this when he'd helped me. I nodded finally and followed him out the door. When we got to Jason's old black Rabbit and was rumbling down the street, I pulled out my book. Jason made a slightly disgusted face at the cover. He'd read the book before but he never took to the beauty of horror. "How can you read that when…oh, right." He cut himself off when he thought that I was satisfying my demon. I tilted the book slightly so he could see the obvious Wiccan symbols for some of the more complicated casts.

Jason expressed his annoyance in a sigh but let it go. "Just don't let the guys see that shit." He told me. I nodded. Jason sometimes found my witchcraft interesting however when he was around the guys he had to pretend that he wasn't that morbid. Even some of the more depressing of his friends were wary of this "shit". I was reading over a cast for memory erasing when Jason let out a loud honk and made me jump. Jason laughed as he saw me jump and his friend came out of the house, a piece of toast fresh in his mouth. The friend was Aaron Evermore. Aaron was a linebacker but he was pretty nice, especially to me. He was also two years older than me.

Aaron was a big dude with short, curly blond hair and nice blue eyes. He was wearing his letter jacket and a pair of jeans along with a brown t-shirt. He grinned at the sight of me. "Heather! You ain't sick anymore?" He cried out.

Jason chuckled. "She isn't sick anymore but she doesn't talk so much anymore." Jason excused. "Her throat's still a bit raw." Jason added for explanation. Aaron nodded his understanding as Jason took off again. We were only picking up Aaron before heading down to meet the rest of Jason's "crew" at the mall's café. I went back to reading about the cast. Most spells are actually Spanish origins so they're just mainly Spanish translations but I guess they can be used in English as well.

"I swear the guys will be so psyched to see you're back! Ya going to school 'morrow, right?" Aaron asked eagerly. He was always the excited one. I nodded noncommittally and kept my eyes trained on the book. I wanted to reach back and dig out his eyes while he screamed bloody murder (which it would be). But I suppressed the urge easily. It was definitely easy right now. But I wasn't so sure about with others. "Anyways, the Cullens got that one dude, right? We were thinking about getting him to join up with us; ah, man, that dude could do some DAMAGE!" I jumped at Aaron's loud exclamation.

"Ah, man, our table's full though, so I guess ya can't sit with us. Damn, we could move Hal though. Ooh, yeah, let's move Hal! The little freshman can totally move over for your sweet—," Aaron was cut off by Jason's "AIR!" I was almost ready to chuckle at Aaron's comment. I wasn't that close, though.

It was all too soon when we got to the mall. I knew we were there before Jason pulled my attention away from my book. I could sense all the rumbles of voices, all the presences of possible victims. It was frightening that I was even thinking of this. "C'mon, Heather," Jason pressed and got out of his seat. Aaron let out a whoop from outside. He was overly hyper. I was slightly afraid. The second that my door was cracked the smell of fresh skin and hidden blood, the warmth of body heat leaked into the car. It was instantly overwhelming how many people were here. Why were they even HERE ON A SUNDAY?

I don't think I was breathing as I exited the car. The heat was near unbearable as I got out of the car and shut the door behind me, book in hand. "Go ahead, I'm going to do something real quick," I choked out to Jason. My voice was no longer wistful but rather scratchy and panicky. Jason sent me a concerned, warning look. I frowned at him and pointed at my book. He nodded his understanding before leading Aaron away. "Girl stuff," he said to explain it.

I rolled my eyes at this and opened up my book on the roof of Jason's Rabbit. I painfully forced the pages away, searching for the correct spell. I decided to say it in English.

_Numb be hold my spirit and guide,_

_Help my truthful urges hide._

_Make my pain and suffering subside for now,_

_And help me to understand just how,_

_A nose can smell,_

_A hand can feel,_

_A tongue can taste,_

_And warmth can heal._

When I was finished, all feelings were gone from my body. I still had emotions and urges but I could no longer smell, taste or feel heat. And though I had conscious awareness of my body, I was a basic moving numb thing. Thankfully I had left out sight so that I could actually _see_ where the hell I was going. Though I still had the urges of my demon, it was made easier as I forced my way through crowds of people to catch up to Aaron and Jason. They weren't so far away. I snapped my book closed behind them, making them jump at the loud noise and chuckled as I fell into step with Jason. "She's gone morbid on us," Jason informed Aaron halfway.

I found myself easily suppressing the urges as though it were breathing. "What'd you do?" Jason whispered to me after Aaron had gone ahead to greet the guys that he'd seen and we had not. "I numbed myself. I can't taste, smell or feel much." I informed him in a breathy whisper. He looked a bit impressed and halfway disturbed as he led the way to the now-seen guys. There was Marcus, James, Greg and Nick in the group beside Aaron now. Marcus and Nick were the poetic friends that Jason had and James and Greg were the football friends.

Nick and Marcus sent me respectful acknowledging nods and the others all rushed in for high fives that I just barely managed and slight half-hugs that I used to practice restraining to bite them. If I did and only bit halfway through their skin they'd think I was hitting on them. I was grateful that I hadn't gone cannibal on anyone just yet. But I still couldn't smile; I wasn't through the forests until I fully suppressed the urges.

This could take months, possibly years. I sighed in the slightest in annoyance as everyone grabbed a seat in a nearby booth in the center of the large-ass cafeteria of the mall. I opened up my book and made positive that I didn't show off any of the pages in the direction of the boys. Jason was at my side while my other side was the end of the booth so no one could look over my shoulder without getting past his. I was studying a freezing frenzy spell when there was a slight shift in the winds around me. Even with the numbing spell at work I could feel the shift in atmosphere. It wasn't so large for any regular person to sense yet my senses had been heightened by my demon's presence. I looked up from my book yet saw no one. I suspected that the room-divider that suggested the end of the booth (the one that blocked everyone from the side opposite of Jason) was blocking my view of those who'd just made it.

I found no interest, however, in these new presences so I continued my reading. "What?" Jason asked me. He didn't bother keeping his voice down. I shrugged it off and Jason rolled his eyes. "Cullen alert," Greg whispered to us. I frowned at this but kept my eyes on my book. No doubt I would just feel the same urge. I wanted to only pretend that I was the only one in the cafeteria so that I would be able to not make a mass murder. "Let's go to _the Hits_," Nick suggested. The Hits was a music store that Jason and his friends often went to. This reminded me of my scream-tape theory. I nodded and snapped my book again, making everyone jump (again; LOL).

"Let's go," I suggested and turned to face Jason. While he was blocking anyone else's path near me, he was also blocking my path out. I never thought about how dangerous this was until now. I shoved my book in my purse before climbing over the top of the booth so that I landed outside of the booth somewhat gracefully. I hadn't known that I had the potential of floating until I had ended up outside of the booth and found everyone staring in shock, even Jason. I frowned at them before shrugging it off and heading in the direction out of the cafeteria. The others followed in shrugging it off and got out of the booth. Jason fell in step beside me. "What?" I asked him. "You…are so weird right now. Well, to them. You're also very weird to everyone." Jason said and pointed out several faces that were staring in awe. I shrugged it off yet again. "I suppose that grace would help a demon to allure a person to their foot." I theorized.

Jason gave a scoff. "Okay," He said. I rolled my eyes at him as we kept in step. The others were having some conversation about something that I cared nothing about. When we got to the hits I headed to the Halloween section immediately. There were ghoul noises, rattling of chains (might help), crazy laughs, evil laughs (I'll laugh with my demon one day if I ever want to hear that), etc. I headed to the screams section and began popping the CDs into the player to test them out. This made my demon very happy. My mind wandered off but I was careful not to think of any specific faces as I dreamed of a bloody murder. My eyelids were heavy and reluctant as I let the screams lead me to deadly fantasies.

I was so unaware of the presences of others that I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone tapped my shoulder. I placed the CD back in the case and decided to buy this one. It read "Blood and Showers" as the title and sure enough the entire cover was black with small droplets and specks of blood. It looked very beautiful to my eyes. I turned to find Jason looking concerned as I replaced the headphones on the rack and pulled out my wallet. I pulled out a twenty to pay for the fifteen dollar CD. Now the urge to kill was almost completely receded. "What the hell?" He asked.

I frowned at him. I hummed my question. "Hmm?" I asked. He turned me to face the chrome racks and sure enough I found my reflection. I was afraid to talk in fear that my demon would meld into my voice. My irises and pupils were completely black and the whites were just barely receding into their old negative color. I sighed and nodded, closing my eyes. The sight was frightening against my pale skin and dark hair. I held up the CD as an explanation. Jason chuckled as I offered a curdling smile as I gently stroked the edge of the case. Although it couldn't compare much to real screams, it had satisfied me almost completely. I looked at the chrome rack again. My eyes were back to their old color though the pupils were just a tinge blacker.

"So…you found a solution…" Jason said happily. I nodded and looked towards Jason's friends. I no longer wanted to kill them (as much). I opened my mouth but stopped when I remembered my demon. I wasn't out of the forests just yet if I was in public. Then I was whapped with a fresh wave of heat. MY numbing spell had worn off. I choked out a breathy gasp at the surprise attack it sprung on me. It was still dangerous to be out in public but the CD had helped slightly. It was just a bit staggering. It was so staggering that I took a step toward the nearest person to me. The woman was just looking at the ghoul sounds with a playful smile on her face.

My hand was curled in anticipation to wring her neck but I finally curled it into a fist and turned back to Jason. I mouthed a quick "sorry" to him before turning my gaze to the ground. "You're learning, at least," He consoled as he steered me in the direction of the counter. I nodded solemnly as I set the beloved scream CD on the counter. The clerk smirked a bit as Jason left to gather his friends. Now that I had my solution I could go home and bask in it until tomorrow so that I could be fully satisfied before heading to school; my first day in school as a demon host.

**EDWARD:**

Alice had decided to go to the mall and then we had to head into the cafeteria. It was an awful smell to our senses; the food. But we had to after four hours of shopping nonstop or risk exposure. It was when we were halfway across the cafeteria when I froze and spotted it; a perked up ear with three silver hoops in the tip and three at the bottom. It was our Witch; Heather Bedford. And Jason was right next to her. They were surrounded by others yet I paid them no mind. The girl was there, in the flesh instead of in a vision or in someone's mind. She had her back to Alice and me but this only made my eyes go to her book. Most of it was in Spanish but some were in English; they seemed like poems however knowing she was a Witch led me to believe she was reading a spell book. The others hadn't spotted her. I followed them until we were behind the room divider. But the girl perked up and looked around the room before giving it up and dropping her gaze back to her book.

"What?" Jason asked her. She shrugged it off as she kept her eyes on her book, her irises darting from one end of the page to the other as she examined each page thoroughly. They both shrugged it off but she knew we were here. I turned to Alice to find her staring at the group as well with curiosity. But her lips twitched in a suppressed smile. She wanted to meet Heather but she knew she'd have to wait until tomorrow. I frowned at her. From then on, I paid no mind.

**HEATHER:**

The second that we got home I headed to my laptop upstairs in my bedroom. I shut my door and locked it to keep the others from seeing what could possibly be a very traumatizing event. I opened up my laptop and waited for the CD to rip onto my laptop before plugging in the USB cord to my iPod and beginning to download it onto there. Thankfully my iPod was charged in the same process. There was a loud knock at my door, screaming me to a jump.

"What?" I called out in irritation. My voice came out in a hiss. "Your mother wants to talk to you." Dad called into my room. I rolled my eyes as I stood up. Thankfully I hadn't listened to it just yet so I didn't need to wait for my eyes to go down. I exited my room and headed down the stairs, passing my dad on my way down in my irritation. I almost reached out and snapped his neck but thankfully I refrained, instead clawing my hand into a fist. I came up to my mother in the living room and crossed my arms in irritation, hoping to play it off as an annoyed teenager.

Mom patted the cushion beside her on the couch. "What?" I snapped at her as I dropped onto the cushion. I was a bit exhausted though, from today's mall act. "We need to talk about…tomorrow." Mom choked out. I frowned at my mother and raised an eyebrow to encourage her. "Tomorrow you will be going back to school and you will have to deal with your first day at school since…your aunt Kate's incidents." Mom dragged out. She was having trouble with this. "Now, I know that it will be hard but I want you to know that this was coming sooner or later and you can't just put it off. So, um, well…" Mom was trying to find how to put this. But I knew what she was trying to say; deal with it.

"Whatever," I grumbled and stood up before heading back up the stairs to my bedroom. My mom was an idiot for calling me down for just that.

When I was finished I decided to sleep with it on. I plugged in my iPod's charger and kept my iPod on the charger throughout the night so that I didn't have to charge it later on. I was very careful with my iPod's battery. I always kept it full. So when I finally did fall asleep, it was to screams.

I decided to go with a black camisole and a gray cardigan coat along with a pair of jeans and my booties. I kept my hair down today though. I decided not to numb myself today but I did recharge my demon (I listened to the CD, you perverts). When I was finally through with my new routine and had my backpack I headed out to Jason's Rabbit.

"Can I trust you to go alone today? I don't have to keep you from murdering anyone or anything?" Jason questioned with little concern. I rolled my eyes. "Not today; I listened to that CD and I am very happy right now," I said. My voice was back to being wistful. Okay so, I think this is it; happy=wistful, angry=hiss, bored/panicky=scratchy. I think that's my voice for you. Jason did flinch though. "Alright; just make sure you don't kill anyone." Jason said. "Hmm…that's what Aunt Kate said. Speaking of which, I should go visit her sometime." I muttered. Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that she wants to see you too but I don't think she wants you as a…reminder." Jason assured me. I frowned at him. Damn. This demon was keeping me from seeing my auntie. I didn't like that.

"Whatever," I said, my voice just as wistful before. And again, I knew when we had gotten there by the entire sense of the place. I was going to struggle here. I pulled out my book and decided to keep it handy. I could use it for the last hour of the day if I hurried home. I gave a stiff yawn before opening up my door. I held my breath for a while before my urges were suppressed just enough to not kill anyone. It hurt, slightly, with this many people around but I…I couldn't do anything about it.

I opened up my book to the first page, the disguise still cleverly in place. I decided to read it from the very first cast. "I'll see ya later then," Jason assured me and gave my shoulder a slight squeeze before heading to go find his friends. I shrugged it off before heading out, my eyes glued on my book but half of my consciousness trained on guiding my body between crowds and through doors. I was starting to get scared as I shut my book. It was doing nothing to help.

But just as yesterday, I felt it. I felt the shift in presences. The Cullens had an infinite influence on the presence of everyone. I turned to find them. There were two of them; one girl and one boy. The girl was small; around my height (5'1) and was extremely beautiful. The girl reminded me of a ballerina in her presence. She had short, spiky black hair to match her heart-shaped face and golden eyes. Her entire form was paler than the purest of snow. She wore a black oxford shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a white and silver plaid, pleated skirt. On her feet was a pair of expensive looking leather high-heeled boots with black nylon tights. The girl was talking animatedly to the boy who my attention was directed at next. The boy seemed to also struggle with his atmosphere.

The boy had bright blonde hair in chaotic curls, dangling limply down to his chin. He wore a white oxford shirt in the same style as the girl along with a pair of dark denim jeans and a pair of black cowboy boots. His eyes were the same golden as the girls if not a tad bit darker. But what amazed me to no extent was that the couple was the only ones in the school that I didn't want to kill. Somehow they canceled out everyone in their atmosphere as well, spreading their deflection.

I looked at the couple in curiosity before deciding to head on. I tucked my hair behind my ears before I felt it. It was odd…I felt…watched. I felt like I was being watched. I looked up in the direction that it felt but just as quickly as it had came, it was gone. I blinked tiredly before I headed to my first hour. I was very careful not to let anyone see my book as I hid it on my lap and began to study it casually.

Directly before the bell rang, a boy swept in so gracefully it was painful to move in comparison to him. I frowned at him. _Edward Anthony Mason; vampire extraordinaire. How delightful to see him again…_A voice chuckled into my mind. I instantly froze as bile began to rise in my throat at the very memory of that voice, let alone the presence of that voice. Without another voice, it sounded comically evil. This…was Belisarius.

**A/N: ****I'm sure that no one is reading this right now but still…woo, Belisarius is back! Let's not give him applause.**


End file.
